Talk:LOTM: Sword of Kings Special: Tales of a Lost Hero - Part 2/@comment-24758512-20180102013621/@comment-24758512-20180102064659
We already have La Folia (Imperia), Azul and Lucas with their stories explained. Now, I think the next will be probably Tomas Sev in Madness Sub Arc. There will be also a character in Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine, Atala Arck, who will also have an episode especially for her just like this one but it will shorter... If we need to introduce more things, we will have to add two or three episodes in the spinoff if we want to explain and show the background of one of the main characters. Indeed, but in my case I think the strategy battles requires the base of some source of another media because it is far more complex. It is easy to write but more complicated to think in the next move. The presence of Qliphoth will have several of those as Black Demons are not only physical threat but psychological threats like Sandman, Ancitif and among other demonic entities that can be easily defeated by brute strength if their enemies are non-humans like many members of the Rogues (but where is the fun in beating a demonic presence with fists instead of using brains? >:) ). I can say we will more of Sleepy Hollow's battles methods from now on due to the presence of puzzles, mysteries and the use of ancient magic artifacts. The new villain, Thresh is a special halloween who will be an opponent of such type of battle. You can see his entry in Complete Monster's Revelation of Qliphoth section. I'll confess that I already did something to skip my story. You probably noticed the huge numbers of episode in Sith Saga, Triggers Hell Saga were cut. That was made because my thinking back then was that I would finish each episode in 1 week, making them easy and without so much complex methods of writting like I'm using now. Sith saga was going to have around 150 episodes but it was probably cut to 50 or 40. I'm planning to make all SAGAS ahead of Saga AA shorter than the latter to start other stories in a few years. That means Saga AA will be the longest saga because it is the BASE of all my stories, the pillar that holds all plots, characters and incidents of the story. My episodes are being VERY long, but this is not a good thing despite the image I posted above. I try to cut the episode but there are TOO many ideas in my head and there is little episodes to introduce all of them. Honestly, I like CM and Ara more than any other villainous couple. The reason... I'd say they have different ideologies and thinking, making them totally different but being monsters of the same category. Both are cold monsters but they have a soft side for each other... Makes them more adorable by the public (oddly). Rather than calling creative, I would call it as realistic because he is a robot with the mind of a human, making him be able to feel our emotions. The MPS still on screen, the difference is that villains from Magic side will take the stage for a while. The victory of Qliphoth is already obvious so the main heroes will have to focus in MPS now and return their attentions to Qliphoth while they are enjoying their little taste of victory. Yeah... Qliphoth's episode will be LONG again but it will be something new to suddenly changes the antagonistic force from another Side of the story.